


Bath Day

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Gen, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Ninken | Ninja Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: The struggles with giving dogs a bath.





	Bath Day

The mission was long. 

Normal for them of course but still it was in the Hidden Rain, which of course,e rained, therefore when Kakashi had summoned his ninkin they had gotten beyond dirty each with their fur coated with mud as they got back to the house. 

"Alright, all of you stay there, no ones going inside until you all have a bath. I don't need to be cleaning all day," Kakashi said snapping his fingers pointing to the side of the house. "Head out back, I'll get the water ready," 

"A bath?" Pakkun sighed as he walked along. "Come on everyone, let's go,"

"I don't want a bath," Shiba sighed as he walked along. "I don't like baths."

"Yeah!"

"Me either,"

"Can't we just wait for the rain?"

They continued to talk about how much they hated baths. It was no secret to anyone with normal dogs let alone ninken dogs who could talk, hated to get bathes. Sure they loved swimming, running through the rain for bathes with bubbled? Forget it. 

 

Kakashi already knew he had his work cut out for him as he entered his home going straight to wash off some of the mud off him and get into some swimming trunks and a t-shirt. Gathering the dog shampoo and conditioner along with the scrubs he would need Kakashi headed back outside seeing a pile of the ninken clothes near the outside wash tube.

Setting the items down Kakashi picked up the muddy clothes putting them into the wash tub turning on the water to start soaking them while along with soap. Standing up he looked around before realizing that his hounds were nowhere to be seen. 

 

Scowling a little Kakashi walked around the backyard looking for them. He spotted Biscuit in a tree. Snapping his fingers he pointed to the ground. "Come on, its bath time."

 

"Aw," Jumping down Biscuit shook himself looking like he had been handed a death sentence rather than a simple bath. "How about I just wait until it rains? It should rain soon! Look at the sky!"

 

"It's nothing but sun," Kakashi scooped the dog up under his arm so the other couldn't run off the second he turned around. Going over to the large wash pan he turned on the hose filling the thing up about halfway. It was a warm day so the water wasn't cold luckily. "Alright in you go,"

"Nooo!" The dog howled as he was placed in the tub, being held there a wash bowel to pour water over him soaking the fur as well as using the hose to help wash off some of the mud. Once most of the mud was off Kakashi picked up the dog tossing out the dirty water before putting biscuit back into the tub taking some shampoo Kakashi started to scrub the fur as the dog howled. "This is torment, dog abuser!" 

"Hush, now, you act like I'm killing you," Kakashi raised off the dog when Biscuit tried to wiggle free. "Hey! Sit! Stay!" 

A few heads popped out from around the yard to watched until finally the dog was done being washed and dried up the dog took off inside. 

 

Sighing Kakashi looked around. "Who's next?"

They all took off. Kakashi frowned there was no way he was going to stand for this at all!

 

\--

"Uhei! Stop!" Kakashi struggled trying to keep a hold of the dog. "I said stop!"

"No! Let me go!" The dog continued to fight him pulling away nearly pulling Kakashi into the water with the strong tug. "I'm clean already!" 

 

"All I did was rise you off! Be still!" Kakashi yelled trying to pull him back. "You're almost done!" 

 

"Noo!" Uhei pulled harder almost getting away when Kakashi got into the tube scrubbing at the fur while he tried to keep a hold of his dog. "Uhei, stop it!" 

 

Finally, twenty minutes later, the second dog was clean and Kakashi wished he could just somehow magical clean the rest of the others and then go to bed. Looking around he groaned seeing that others had started to dry off the mud not caked on dirt making the task of bathing them would be harder. 

"Alright, who's next?" He asked as the five other dogs went back to hiding. "Alright, let's see who I catch first..."

\--

Nearly three hours later Kakashi was struggling to pull Bull along by the back of the neck as the huge dog had refused to move to force the man to struggle to get the dog to the extra large bath, which was actually a small mental pool that was made out of stainless steel. 

 

"How come all of you obey perfectly on the battlefield but the second bath time rolls around you all forget how to listen?!" Kakashi grunted as he made it to the pool. Panting he summoned up some chakra picking the dog up half way trying to slide him into the pool. "Come on, in you go!" 

The huge bulldog just sat in the water with a big frown on his face not bothering to move as Kakashi climbed into the pool using was a large cleaning brush to start scrubbing the dog down. As he did so he watched out in case Bull decided to try and get away. 

 

Grabbing a new bottle of shampoo he continued to scrub the fur until it was cleaned off. Another struggle to change the water before finally it was time to add continuation and then time. with the last dog, clean Kakashi sighed feeling tired.

As he was washing out the pool he climbed out tripping onto the hose falling face forward into all the mud that had formed from washing his niken coating him into the muddy mess. For a long moment, Kakashi didn't move before sitting up wiping the dirt away from when he was suddenly sprayed with water. 

Shaking his head Kakashi glared at Pakkun who was sitting on the porch of the house with the hose in his mouth as the rest of the hounds were all laughing and snickering at what had just happened to the poor man. 

"Hold still, boss," Pakkun said with the hose between his teeth as he started to hose the shinobi down as the laughter continued. "Can't come inside until you're clean." 

Grumbling Kakashi stood up letting the pug hose him off but glared when one of the dogs used a long pool stick with a scrub on it to start washing his hair. 

Kakashi hated baths.


End file.
